


Are we friends?

by Moera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, POV Theo Raeken, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: Just a little songfic about a lovesong that made me think of Thiam





	Are we friends?

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the song "Sind wir Freunde" by 3A and it made me think of Thiam. The original lyrics are german, the translation is in italics. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

Theo lies motionless on the mattress on the floor next to Liam’s bed. A few weeks have passed since they fought for their lives against hunters and the anuke-ite. They met up at Scott’s house, the alpha wanting to check on everyone. As he was seemingly satisfied that everyone was either unharmed or would heal in a short amount of time, Theo tried to make a quiet exit. He wanted to retreat to the safety of his truck, licking his wounds in peace.

 

But a noisy Beta followed after him. It didn’t took him long to realize that Theo had been living in his truck. The toiletries hanging out of the bag in the footwell might’ve given him away. He didn’t even try to deny it, he was way too tired to think of a believable lie and keep his heart rate calm. That’s how he ended up living with Liam, sleeping on a mattress next to him.

  


Ich weiß wie du atmest, ich weiß wie du schläfst.

Ich weiß das du wach liegst und dich nicht bewegst.

Ich lieg neben dir und die Zeit vergeht.

Sag es mir

_I know how you breath, I know how you sleep_

_I know that you lie awake and not move yourself_

_I lie next to you and the time passes_

_So tell me_

  


The weeks following he re-enrolled in high school. Meaning that he shares several of his classes with members of the puppy-pack as Stiles likes to call them. He had to get used to being surrounded by so many people again. But after a few horrendous days he managed to at least pretend that he didn’t notices the stares and the still fearful whispers. After all he once attended the school and then suddenly left. And now he’s back. His look didn’t change but his character did.

 

He would’ve already left the seemingly cursed town if he hadn’t had something to keep him there. Sometimes he wonders how it happened. Thought it was just keeping his eyes open for the next threat. Even though he’s a master at convincing people of certain things, he can’t lie to himself.

  


Sind wir Freunde oder sind wir mehr.

Ich ertrinke in dir.

Ich veränder den Regen, ich teil das Meer.

Nur gib mir ein Zeichen, weil ich mich verlier.

_Are we friends or are we more_

_I am drowning in you_

_I change the rain, I part the ocean_

_Just give me a sign because I am losing myself_

 

More often than not these days he found himself staring at Liam, lost in thoughts. He searches for anything in his blue eyes, tries to analyze what he sees in them. But everytime he comes up empty. Where he once could read emotions like written out words he now can’t seem to understand a single thing. It’s frustrating him to no end though he tries to not let it show.

 

He doesn’t know what he is supposed to do now that he accepted his feelings. It feels like he’s drowning. And the only one capable of saving him doesn’t even know that he needs him more than the air to breath now.

  


Ich such in deinen Augen, ist da noch mehr.

Du zeigst mir nichts und das viel zu sehr.

Ich steh neben mir und die Zeit sie fliegt.

Sag es mir

_I am searching in your eyes, is there something more_

_You show me nothing and that is still too much_

_I stand by myself and the time flies_

_So tell me_

 

Sind wir Freunde oder sind wir mehr.

Ich ertrinke in dir.

Ich veränder den Regen, ich teil das Meer.

Nur gib mir ein Zeichen, weil ich mich verlier.

Weil ich mich verlier

Ohhh

Weil ich dich verlier

_Are we friends or are we more_

_I am drowning in you_

_I change the rain, I part the ocean_

_Just give me a sign because I am losing myself_

_Because I am losing myself_

_Ohhh_

_Because I am losing you_

 

 

[This brings you to the original music video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J92ZPr3wncY)

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first try at writing a songfic. Feel free to let me know (in the comments or on tumblr @moera6) what you think about this. English is not my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes I made and I'll fix them.


End file.
